


Nothing Compares

by Sinistretoile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After Dean leaves, she'd do anything to get him to come back. Anything.





	Nothing Compares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very very late challenge fic.  
> My prompt was 'Nothing Compares 2 U' by Sinead O'Connor.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-EF60neguk

'It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away'

Two weeks, one day and seven hours since the black Impala had pulled out of her driveway. She felt pathetic counting the time since Dean Winchester left her bed. But she'd never met a man like him before. And she knew she never would again. He'd ruined her.

*** The bed springs creaked with each deep thrust. Her feet kept sliding against his sweat slicked ass and thighs. Their hands flexed from their locked fingers on the headboard. His tongue tangled with hers. The ceiling fan turned lazily, doing little to cool the tepid air that the growling window AC unit spit into the room. The champagne bottle shifted in the melted and melting ice. Dean grunted as her nails dug red, raised trails up his back but his slow, deep, hard pace never wavered. ***

'It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong'

The setting sun peeked through the curtains. She sighed and kicked the crisp, cool sheets off her bare legs. She turned on the radio and walked into the bathroom. The shower ran hot and she stepped under the spray. But even the hot water couldn't wash away the memory of him lingering on her skin. The water washed away the tear stains from her cheeks. The salt from her pouty lips. But it couldn't wash away the sorrow from her heart. They'd vibed so well. It'd been so hot. What had she done wrong?

*** The Impala swerved then pulled off along side the road. Dean slammed it into park then let his head drop back against the seat. Her mouth felt like heaven. His fingers threaded into her hair, not urging or guiding. She didn't need any of that. His hips rose off the seat. He reached over and tugged her skirt up, shoving his fingers into the side of her panties.  
"Fuck, you're so wet, baby. Is this all for me?"  
She pulled off him with a wet pop. "All for you, baby." She took him into her mouth again and he pushed his fingers into her. ***

'All the flowers that you planted, mama  
In the back yard  
All died when you went away  
I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try'

She tugged the skirt down her ass then smoothed the lines. She checked her lipstick in the mirror one more time. Her pretty eyes flashed solid black. Her lips curving into a seductive mou. She glanced into the backyard as she walked out to her car, heels clicking loudly on the cement. The plant life had died and no insects or animals inhabited the underbrush.  
"Hey, baby."  
She looked up at the sound of his voice. Her smile brilliant as she took him in. The leather jacket hid that muscular body she knew intimately, but the jeans hugged his ass and thighs. "Dean."  
"You been up to no good, baby girl." She shrugged with a tilt of her head. Her heels clicked as she walked down the length of the car to perch on the trunk.  
"I knew you'd come back if I was a bad girl."  
He shook his head then sighed. "This isn't gonna end how you want it to." He moved closer, standing in front of her. He gripped her throat and they both knew she wouldn't fight.  
"It doesn't matter, Dean. Nothing compares to you."


End file.
